Love at first sight
by Makethingshappen
Summary: Byakuya and Rukia's wedding. And the night after. Purely romance and no sex. Oneshot.


Love at first sight

Brilliant sunlight filtered in through the tinted window panes. The curtains were drawn. Byakuya had no idea why, but he was engulfed in a sense of contentment and well-being. As he stretched his rested body, a flash of violet caught his eye. Memories started flooding into his mind as he stared at Rukia's lovely face. His newly minted wife was beautiful, he thought with a sign, as he drifted into his memories.

~The Night Before~

She was dressed in a regal red kimono with sakura embroidery. The white kenseikan glinted in her raven locks, marking her as his forever. As he stared at this lovely figure, Byakuya couldn't help but let a tiny bit of the bliss he was feeling show on his face as she stepped down the aisle toward him. He was standing at the altar, waiting for her to make her final steps toward him.

Oh my god! Rukia thought, unashamedly undressing Byakuya with her violet eyes. He looked so gorgeous today! Dressed in a perfectly tailored black kimono which emphasized his lithe form, he exuded an aura of grace and sophistication. I can't believe that this man is going to be mine! Rukia thought, flushing in pleasure as the man in question gazed back at her, a blissful contentment reflected in his slate grey eyes. Those eyes that were usually icy cold were so warm now. She knew it was an expression specially reserved for her, and she couldn't help but marvel at it. How could such a great man ever take interest in her? She reflected silently. She took small steps toward him, her small stature radiating with a barely contained joy.

Byakuya stared at Rukia as she took her place at his side. The whole church became eerily silent, as their gazes held for what seemed for an eternity.

"Ehemhem" came a politely discreet clearing of a throat from the person wedding the couple, Ukitake Juushiro. They both snapped out of the spell, flushing in embarrassment. Byakuya retained his impassive expression, but a light rose hint crept across his cheeks.

"The wedding ceremony of Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Rukia will officially begin." He proclaimed.

The long speech went away in a blur, and soon it was the time for the taking of vows.

"Will you, Kuchiki Byakuya, take Kuchiki Rukia as your wife and swear to love, respect and treasure her for the rest of your lives, in sickness and in health, in wealth and in poverty?" Ukitake asked firmly.

"Yes, I will." The calm, yet unusually deep and husky voice rang out. Byakuya's composed voice and expression was completely at odds with his inner world, which was rejoicing in a swirl of sakura petals.

"Will you, Kuchiki Rukia, take Kuchiki Byakuya as your husband and swear to love, respect and treasure him for the rest of your lives, in sickness and in health, in wealth and in poverty?" Ukitake asked yet again.

"Yes, I will." Rukia's small voice rang out in the silence. She did not feel afraid, but excited and anticipatory instead. She looked into the mercurial grey eyes, drowning in their depths, an unfathomable expression rising in her fluttering heart. She loved him, loved this man with all she was. Her eyes held his with certainty, and she held up her head with pride, knowing that they belonged to each other.

"Now you may kiss the bride." Ukitake's voice resounded clearly in the chapel.

Cheers and wolf-whistles sounded as Byakuya gently cupped Rukia's lovely face with his hands and planted a warm kiss – right on her burning lips. She leaned into his kiss, prolonging it, and her tongue flickered out playfully to lick his lips once. His grey orbs widened in shock. Sweeping her up into his arms, he felt a myriad of emotions descend upon him at once. Pride that she had grown up so soon, so fast. Happiness at the thought that she actually desired him. And the feeling that stood above all others. His overwhelming, all-encompassing love for her. Waves of pure, unadulterated emotion swept over him. The feel of their passionate kiss just then shook him with its intensity. The feel of her slender body in his arms just then, pressed against him was just heavenly. He felt so blissful. Yes, he was certainly in bliss.

Unable to withstand the lure of her violet orbs, he surrendered and used shunpo to quickly get back to his mansion. No, he mentally corrected himself. It was now 'our' mansion. He smiled at his gently blushing bride as he brought her to his room. Gently setting her on his bed, he was mesmerised by the tender expression in her eyes he knew was reserved exclusively for him. The desire to claim those lovely, rosebud like lips overcame him, and he leaned forward to capture them. Her pliable body did not resist and just surrendered to his demands. The soft scent of Chinese bellflowers enveloped him – he finally knew why they were his favourite flower; it was all because Rukia's scent was so similar to theirs'. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the moment.

Rukia's heart was pounding very rapidly. Nii-sama, no her husband, she corrected mentally was kissing her. And what a good kiss it was. He was obviously very skilled with his mouth. She felt delirious with joy. His beautiful lips, often pursed in a frown or tight in anger in her presence, were now anything but hard. Instead they were so soft and gentle… Those supple lips were tantalising, and she longed to taste more. Rukia was enchanted, bewitched by their spell. He smelt and tasted just like the sakura she so loved. The sweet, heady scent made Rukia kiss him eve harder, sliding her small tongue into the sweet cavern of his mouth, plundering its sweet honey relentlessly. She pushed him up against the headboard, still kissing him thoroughly.

When they finally ran out of air, Byakuya was blushing furiously. He was breathing hard and his pupils were dilated with passion. With his lips red and swollen, his elegant nose flared and his tidy hair mussed, he looked disorientated. This was a look Rukia had never seen before. She smiled devilishly as she ran a hand over his dark, silky hair. She slowly removed his white kenseikan, grazing his noble forehead as she did so. He stiffened at the touch of her skilful hand, clearly enraptured. As she started removing his kimono, strong hands covered her small ones. She looked up to see an indescribable expression on his face. His grey eyes swirled mercurially.

"Are you sure you are ready for this? I can wait." He intoned softly. His slate-grey eyes were fixed upon hers intently.

"Yes, I am absolutely sure… Byakuya." She said with great certainty. Her gaze never leaving his, she deftly drew apart his dark kimono. His smooth, white skin was revealed. He was tall and lightly muscled, yet graceful and elegant. His lithe, perfectly toned body fascinated Rukia. He was the perfect male specimen. Her pupils flared as she gazed at him.

"I want to rape you now." She whispered softly into his ear, watching a delicate blush spread from his ears to his whole body. He was just too cute! She was glad he never showed that side of him to anyone else. She swiftly rid herself of her kenseikan and wedding kimono. Softly caressing his face, she kissed him again and he surrendered willingly to her touch.

~Present Day~

Byakuya smiled as he remembered the passionate night that occurred between them. With Rukia's warm body pressed against his, he was truly blessed. Her violet eyes opened and glanced blearily at him. As he stared at her lovely face, a smile crept across his lips and he surrendered yet again to temptation. His last thought was 'I always knew we would be together. When I first saw you, it was love at first sight."


End file.
